Beginnings
by KathrynD1993
Summary: Femshep and Liara start their life together after the Reapers. Based on the "Marriage, old age and a lot of little blue children." Comment that Shepard makes in ME2. Just a very short one-shot.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, I own nothing, this fic is merely for entertainment purposes and to distract me from my boredom.

This my first fan fiction and hopefully not the last, depend whether you -the lovely viewers- like it or not. Be warned femslash, femshep and Liara to be exact. Don't like don't read, simple no? Anyway this idea has been in my head for a while after reading a few stories about after the reapers and ultimately what happens to Liara and Shepard. One-shot.

The Shepard used is just the default Jane Shepard e.g soldier, Earth-born, sole survivor. Who also belongs to Bioware.

Anyway hope you enjoy, feedback appreciated along with constructive criticism.

**/-\/-\**

**Beginnings**

It had been almost a year since defeat of the Reapers. Shepard and Liara had decided to settle down, for the moment on Illium not the best place in the galaxy but they couldn't afford to be picky. Most of the planets which Shepard and Liara had considered were in bad shape. Earth was in ruins along with most of the other homeworld's. Reapers had struck them first bringing nothing short of utter devastation. Progress to repair the worlds was slow, some still unfit for people to live on.

Shepard got working as a security guard, retiring from her work from the Alliance and the Council. Her Asari lover went back to being an information broker, keeping as many useful contacts as possible since the destruction of the Shadow Broker base. It had been difficult for Shepard to adjust to a job without the threat of imminent death over head. She manage however eventually finding herself comfortable with the arrangement.

Shepard sat on the couch, leaning back and sighing at finally being able to relax after a 12 hour shift.

Liara walks into the living room after hearing someone come in. A smile comes to the Asari's lips as she sees her lover sprawled on the couch, her auburn hair covering most of the woman's face. The broker takes place next to the ex Spectre, snuggling into her collarbone.

"Hey babe." The soldier murmurs putting her arm over the Asari pulling her blue form closer to her own. "How was your day?"

"Good. I'm presuming yours was tiring?" Liara asks accepting the human's affectionate gesture, lifting her legs up, leaning into her warm embrace.

"Yeah." Shepard chuckles. "I don't think I'm going to do the twelve hour shifts anymore, to long for me."

"Hmm well if your not working for longer hours..." The Asari climbs onto Shepard's lap, straddling her. "Then we can have some more time together." The broker purrs into the humans ear, gaining a shudder.

"A-Ah yeah... I'd like that." Shepard agrees.

Liara pulls back staring into the ex soldier's emerald orbs. "I was thinking about what you said on your ship... You know after we defeating the Shadow Broker. Do you remember Jane?"

_How could I forget thats when I practically confessed to wanting to spend my life with you. _"Y-Yes. You asked what would happen if this all ended tomorrow. I... I said marriage, old age and a lot of little blue children." Shepard grins awkwardly.

"Well don't you think it's about time for some of those things now?" Liara smiles warmly before capturing Shepard's lips in hers.

Shepard pulls away reluctantly after the need for air becomes apparent. Shepard takes the Liara's hand in hers, searching her deep blue eyes. "Liara I don't want you to feel forced into any of this. By Asari standards your only a child, most don't have children or even settle down till about 300 years old, your barely past 100. I want to know that your sure -100%- that this- us is what you want." Shepard says with a serious tone but also sincere.

_Who wouldn't want to be with someone like you Shepard? You always think of my wants and needs. _"Yes. I want you Jane. I want to spend every moment I can with you. I love you."

"Yes but I mean we could have a kid and then your left with it for the ne-" Liara cuts Shepard off already knowing what the human is worrying about.

"Shepard. Jane. If we have a daughter it will mean that I will always have a part of you with me." Liara says cupping Shepard's face in her hands.

Tears flow down the ex spectres cheeks, tears of joy not sorrow. _I never thought that I could find everything I've ever wanted in one person. _"I love you Liara and I'll do my best as a bondmate and a father?" Shepard chuckles a feeling of shear happiness overwhelming all fears she carried.

"You don't have to tell me you'll do your best. I already know you will. You will be an amazing parent, Jane." Liara says softly wiping the salty beads of water away with her thumbs. "This is the beginning Shepard, of our life together."

"I'll cherish every moment." Shepard replies before pulling her future bond-mate and mother of her children into a tender kiss, sealing their beginning.

**/-\/-\**

Sorry it is so short but it is my first and I didn't want to upload to much. Anyway hope your have enjoyed. Let me know if you did and I will perhaps write some more. Forgive any spelling errors please.


End file.
